goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki have a sleepover
This is the aftermath of Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki watch the news about Giffany being revived. Plot: In the honor of Giffany being revived, Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki decided to have a sleepover. There, they have a pillow fight and play Super Smash Bros 4. When 8 monster children were taking a bath and playing with their bath toys, Susie Carmichael scares Female Kana by stealing her clothes, causing her to scream. Sheeta calls Randy Carmichael on the phone and tells him to ground Susie Carmichael. Randy Carmichael grounds Susie and sends her to the audience for what she did. After Susie Carmichael is gone for good, the monster children felt clean and refreshed as they changed out of their swimsuits and into their pajamas. They then trim their nails with nail clippers, file their nails down with nail filers, lotionize their feet with lotion, stick cotton balls between their toes and paint their nails with nail polish. They then go into a tickle fight by tickling each other's armpits, belly, tummy button, feet and toes with feathers and playing This Little Dragon with their toes until they become tired. The 8 monster children are put to bed, with Casey Kelp in the orange colored bed, Seaberry Delight in the yellow colored bed, Nowi in the purple colored bed, Female Kana in the blue colored bed, Roll Light in the red colored bed, Sheeta in the black colored bed, Linkle in the green colored bed and Tiki in the pink colored bed. Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Lucina, Athena Asamiya, Belldandy and Zara Young tuck Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki into their beds, turns off the lights, says goodnight to them, and closes the door, The monster children then fall fast asleep as they wiggle their painted toes in joy. Transcript: Part 1: Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki have a pillow fight and play video games and CD Roms *(The Lakeside, Texas. May 7th, 2018. 5:00 PM) *Seaberry Delight: Hey girls, in the honor of my mom being revived by the Mavericks, why don't we have a sleepover? Just me and you girls. *Casey Kelp: Good idea Seaberry Delight. *to: Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki in Female Kana's room. Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki are playing Super Smash Bros 4. on the Wii U that's hooked up to Female Kana's TV) *(Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki are selecting characters from the smash roster) *Casey Kelp: I'm Lucina. *Seaberry Delight: I'm Palutena. *Nowi: I'm Rosalina. *Female Kana: I'm Female Corrin. *Roll: *Sheeta: *Linkle: *Tiki: * * * * * * * * * * * Part 2: Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki take a bath/Susie Carmichael gets sent to the audience *[Cut to: The Monster children wearing swimsuits in the indoor lake pool full of animal bath toys. All 8 of them jump into the lake at the same time *Casey Kelp: *Seaberry Delight: *Nowi: *Female Kana: *Roll Light: *Sheeta: You know what's great after a bath? Putting on nice, fragrant robes. *Linkle: *Tiki: * *see Susie Carmichael jealous about the Monster children as she schemes on something *Susie Carmichael: Man, I can't believe those monster children heard that Giffany got revived. What should I do? *(Susie Carmichael then got an idea) *Susie Carmichael: I know! I will mimic the part of AlexKimblePoopy stealing the characters' clothes from Anthony Abate's Season 5 Character Elimination. Har! (X30) Soi! (X45) Rofl! (X70) *(Susie Carmichael sneaks into the indoor lake bath while fully clothed and she then steals Female Kana's clothes) *Female Kana: Girls, do you mind if I would... *(Female Kana notices her clothes are gone) *Female Kana: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! * * * * *gets out of the water, dried her body, puts on her purple colored hooded bath cloak and leaves the indoor lake bath * * * * * * * * * *Randy Carmichael: Now apologize to the monster children and especially Female Kana right now or else you're sent to the audience! *Susie Carmichael: No way, those monster children will attack me if I apologize to them. *Randy Carmichael: That’s it, you will be sent to the audience! *(Randy Carmichael sends Susie Carmichael to the audience as Susie Carmichael does a Goofy yodel) *(We see Susie Carmichael in the audience) *Susie Carmichael: Holy mother of butt cheeks, I'm in the audience. It's way too crowded for me! Wait? What's happening? *(The audience flies away with Susie Carmichael) *Susie Carmichael: Oh god! Help me! *(We see Spark Mandrill, Flame Mammoth, Storm Eagle, Stong Chameleon, Armored Armadillo, Launch Octopus, Boomer Kuwanger, Chill Penguin, Wire Sponge, Flame Stag, Morph Moth, Magna Centipede, Crystal Snail, Bubble Crab, Wheel Gator and Overdrive Ostrich laughing as they watch Susie Carmichael get carried away by the audience) *to: Senator Josie, who resembles Sarah Palin (US Election 2012) and appears mad and accompanied by Barack Obama, Joe Biden, George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, Thomas Jefferson, Protestor, Hillary Clinton, Host, John Adams, and Theodore Roosevelt (who also appear mad) while the screen is red and shaking at the same time *Senator Josie: Audience, you don't fly away with Susie Carmichael! Come back here now! That's it! You are sooooooooooooooooooo grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1468835242781987365432134677789900754413243546576879000000000 years! Part 3 finale: Casey Kelp, Seaberry Delight, Nowi, Female Kana, Roll Light, Sheeta, Linkle and Tiki paint their nails and go into a tickle fight *Sheeta: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia Category:Susie Carmichael's grounded days Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:Tickling videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Nail Makeover Stories by Elephant012 Category:X have a sleepover